


Crossing Lines

by louisnoel



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (this is an actual tag thanks ao3), M/M, Smut, actually it's not gold/silver but silver/gold btw, doing the frick frack, i mean this contains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold and Silver are having yet another argument and instead of making up, they start making out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt. I never wrote sex scenes before so I hope this reads smoothly and makes you grin. Sorry if Silver comes off as a little abusive, this was not my intention but after proofreading I gotta admit it kinda seems like this orz  
> Also, English is not my first language but I still tried my best...!

"I've had it with you up to here!" Silver held his hand up above his head.

Gold shot him an irritated look. "Well, frankly I don't care. I don't even know what the fuck I've done wrong this time." He sighed exasperatedly. Out of the blue, Silver had shown up at his door today and the short small talk had obviously just been a way to engage in yet another argument.

"Want me to write you an essay? Or better yet, a whole dissertation!"

"No, I want a straight answer!" Gold drew down his eyebrows in what he hoped came off as more than simply angry. "Keep it short, will ya?"

"All right." Silver drew a deep breath to help calm himself down. "This is just about today. All the shit you've just told me about." Gold nodded. "Never ever lay one of your filthy fingers on my sister again. Don't you dare even look at her."

Gold laughed. "Whatcha gonna do, though? Kill me?"

Silver snarled, "Worse."

"Bring it on." Gold flashed Silver a toothy, but at the same time menacing looking grin. Then, he pulled out his Pokégear and opened a folder that contained more than a fair share of pictures of Blue. When Silver saw this, he positively started fuming. His face became almost as deep a shade of red as his hair and he started shaking from rage.

Gold wanted to laugh at this display again, but the urge died instantly when Silver pushed him roughly against the wall of his room. Silver had originally come here to make up with him, but Gold obviously had severe problems controlling himself and his desires. Silver wanted to teach him.

The casual teasing about Blue's open personality and revealing outfits were bad enough already. But when Gold thought it a good idea to show off about this to Silver, the redhead _snapped_. Gold took his weird stalker hobby up to eleven, Blue just laughed it off as a "phase", and Silver started having arguments with Gold. Daily.

Today should have been different. Blue had told Silver she didn't want him to fight with Gold any more, especially not about her. She wanted them to be friends again, like they used to be. Blue's opinion of him was important to Silver, so against his better judgement he had visited Gold to make up with him. What they were doing now, though, was making _out_ , Gold pressed against the wall, Silver holding the other boy's hands up above his head.

The kiss wasn't good and Silver wasn't satisfied with the tongue to teeth ratio at all. Breaking the kiss, he hissed at Gold, "Can you stop biting me for a change?"

"It's kinkier this way?" Gold grinned.

"It fucking hurts."

"Good." His eyes narrowed as his grin grew wider.

Silver's lips drew back from his teeth. Gold leaned forward and licked Silver's bottom lip before engaging in another heated kiss. This time, Silver made sure to bite back.

"Ouch!" Gold howled as soon as Silver's teeth met his tongue. He shut his eyes tightly against the pain.

"Don't start crying, you pussy."

"Am not!"

Now it was Silver's turn to grin. "Prove it." With this, he roughly pulled Gold over to his bed. In the process, Gold almost lost his footing but caught himself at the last moment. The bed creaked from the sudden impact.

Silver climbed on top of Gold after tossing both their pairs of shoes onto the ground, and pulled the zipper of his hoodie down. Gold expectantly looked up to him. "Y'know, I never figured you'd actually know how to even kiss."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You're asexual, duh."

"Obviously I'm not."

Gold grinned again. "You fucking faggot."

The slap against his cheek made a sharp noise. Silver looked down at Gold through eyes that were narrowed to dangerous slits. "You're crossing the line."

Gold gulped. He hadn't expected this little outburst. A feeling of dread made its way into his stomach which got even worse when Silver kissed him again, but only at first. Then, it started to feel good again, even better than before, without stupid teeth in the way. Heat spread through his body and the hair pulling and neck biting made it go straight to his groin.

Silver pulled Gold's hoodie off completely, then he discarded his own jacket. The two boys got rid of their t-shirts almost simultaneously. Silver leered hungrily at Gold before trailing down the boy's neck with his tongue.

Gold felt himself flush from his arousal as Silver nibbled at the sensitive flesh of his throat. He shuddered with pleasure when Silver moved down further and sucked at one of his nipples, then yelped sharply when the redhead bit down. Hard.

"What's your problem? You think you're a fucking vampire?"

Silver looked up. His face was flushed, too, and his slightly parted lips made Gold's heart race. "This one was for Blue."

"And the other one?" Instantly, Gold regretted asking. He knew that he would be bitten again now for sure.

"'s for Crys." Gold raised one of his eyebrows questioningly. "She's sick of your sexual harassment."

"I--" Gold's protest died on his lips when Silver bit his before-unharmed nipple. "Dude, could y--"

Silver cut him off. "Shut the fuck up. I know you like it." Without missing a beat, Silver's hand dropped down to right between Gold's legs. He only needed to brush over the fabric of the pants lightly to coax out a suppressed groan. "Someone's desperate, huh?"

Gold's head snapped to the side and he stared at one of his walls. "It's just been a while since I've last gotten laid."

"I wonder why." Silver took the chance to leave another hickey on Gold's neck while he started rubbing the sensitive areas below Gold's belly with one hand.

Gold moaned softly into his sheets. He wouldn't look at Silver when he sat up, but kept his head firmly tilted off to the right. Gold bit his lip to not moan louder when Silver put his fingers in his pants' waistband and gently pulled. Gold still wore his boxers, yes, but his erection would be easy to spot either way. And he kind of dreaded the other boy's reaction.

If there had _been_ one, that is. Gold hesitantly looked up when Silver didn't seem to move any more and was met with a nasty stare. "What's wrong this time?" he asked.

"I just thought about how much more I'd enjoy this if I weren't the one doing everything."

Gold knew Silver was right but he still wanted to fight back. "I don't know how gay sex works!"

The corners of Silver's mouth tilted upwards in a not-quite smile. "Gold. I know you're dense but you're not _that_ stupid."

Gold swallowed back an insult and instead sat up, causing Silver to be the one to lie on his back in the bed. That caught him off guard but his expression immediately looked much more satisfied. "Better?"

"Not quite."

Gold clicked his tongue before trailing Silver's body down with his mouth. He wanted to bite back but restrained himself and tried to find places that got him more of a reaction than plain nothing. Silver was so quiet in bed that Gold looked up several times just to make sure the other boy hadn't fallen asleep. But every time these cool silver eyes would gaze at him with an intensity that told him he was doing everything right, and Gold went back to action.

That was, until he reached Silver's pants. Slowly, he undid the belt and tossed it onto the heap of clothes piling up on the floor. Even slower, he started opening the pair of pants themselves when suddenly, Silver sat up on his elbows and asked, casual sounding, "You don't want to?"

"I do. It's just..."

"You afraid?"

"A little."

"It's just a dick." Silver sounded amused. He even grinned a little.

Gold frowned angrily. "I _know_. I si--"

"Lemme show you. Get off." Gold climbed off of Silver and sat down next to him. Silver got up and pulled off his socks, then his pants. Gold told himself he didn't want to look but his eyes wouldn't leave Silver's crotch area. He could easily make out his erection. He didn't even notice that Silver saw and grinned.

He was still wearing his boxer-briefs when he sat down next to Gold. Their hips and shoulders touched. Gold was still staring at Silver's groin.

Silver got right down to the point and slipped his hand inside Gold's boxers. Gold let out a moan when Silver's fingers closed around his cock. As he started to slowly stroke him, Silver tilted his head to Gold and whispered right in his ear, "C'mon, I _know_ you have a lot of experience masturbating."

"Stuff it." Gold's hand gingerly wandered into Silver's underwear, though.

Moaning, he answered, "Oh, I will." Gold shuddered and groaned when Silver bit his earlobe none too gently.

Silver shifted position again and slipped his other hand into Gold's boxers too. "Oh," was all Gold could say before they landed on the clothes pile, too, and Silver's tongue started caressing the tip of his cock before taking him all in. Gold couldn't suppress his moans any longer and just decided to let the deep, guttural sounds out.

He knew this was too good before it started but he still didn't see it coming when Silver's teeth started grazing his sensitive flesh. It hurt in a good way at first, but then it began feeling like being cut by razors.

"Don't bite. Please, just don't." His voice came out high and squealing, like he was a little girl and not a full-grown man with all his man parts exposed.

Silver didn't bite him but he made sure to make his teeth felt nonetheless. Gold went back to moaning, although not as richly as before. He discarded the thought of perhaps getting scratches or not being able to piss painlessly for a week. The teeth actually started to feel better and better.

"Doesn't mean you _can't_ put a little more pressur-- ahhh, yeah..." Silver complied instantly. Gold closed his eyes and leant back as Silver did something somewhere between pleasuring and mutilating his cock. He used his hands to play a little with Gold's balls.

All of it together felt too good. The pleasure was building up and before he knew it Gold came hard. Silver choked and coughed after pulling back. He spat on the bed sheets and wiped his mouth with his arm. "The hell am I swallowing your nasty cum."

"You can't just wipe that off on my sheets! My mum's gonna throw a fit if sh--"

"Then grow the fuck up and move out already!"

Gold growled but didn't know what to answer. Silver was right; he was going 20, he should get his own place. Then he noticed that Silver's throbbing erection was still confined to his boxer-briefs. That weird fascination that had already captured him before came back and he just couldn't tear his eyes away. Silver looked down, then back up at Gold.

"It'd be _really_ nice if you could take care of that at least."

Gold swallowed hard. "I've never blown anyone before." The thought filled him with warmth though, and he felt a blush creeping up his neck.

Silver just shrugged. "It's not that hard."

"Yeah, it _is_." Silver blinked. "I mean your cock."

"Well, yes." Now he just looked irritated.

Gold almost cautiously crept forward and pried Silver's underpants down a little. He just wanted to take a peek for starters but the thought alone mesmerised him. He knew he would probably get at least a little hard from sucking off Silver.

Swallowing, he decided to pull them down fully. Silver shifted his weight a little to help him. It was weird for Gold to see another guy's cock like this but at the same time he wanted it and he wanted it to be good.

Grinning, he exhaled slowly against it instead of taking it in. Silver had a pained look on his face and it was obvious he was trying his hardest to suppress a moan. Gold tried licking the tip next. He knew Silver hated it when he was teasing Blue, or even Crys, but teasing him was something new.

Silver hated it just as much.

"Get your ass in gear already." He sounded exasperated and Gold knew he would be. After all, Silver was the one who had done almost all the work up until now.

Gold couldn't keep his mouth shut, though. "Or what?" He grinned up at Silver who in turn stared back with so much rage in his eyes that Gold instantly regretted asking.

He spoke slowly, enunciating every word. "Or you are getting something different in your ass. And by 'something different', I mean fucked by me."

Gold decided Silver didn't look like he was joking. And as strangely exciting as butt sex sounded at the moment, Gold knew that giving a blow job was the better deal. So he took Silver in, at first only the tip, and slowly the whole length of the cock.

Silver actually let out a long groan then. It sounded so carnal and animalistic that a shudder passed through Gold. He had never heard something as sensual and alluring before. Heat moved through his body and down to his groin.

Silver's hands pulled at Gold's hair and massaged his scalp. One of Gold's own hands inadvertently made its way to his own dick and started stroking it slowly. It was only half hard but this felt so good and right at the moment that he didn't care.

He used his other hand to touch Silver's balls, just as he had done with him, and was rewarded with a happy sigh. That was all it took to fuel Gold and his own pleasure even further. He tried matching the rhythm of his hand with that of his mouth but could not get it quite right. He moaned against Silver's cock as he came a second time, this time just spilling on his sheets.

Eventually, Silver took his silent revenge in not telling Gold he was going to come, either, and the salty taste of hot semen filled his mouth all of a sudden. Instead of swallowing it or spitting it out, he just kissed Silver, hard. The boy was still too groggy to fully get what was happening until the slimy substance registered on his tongue. Then, he bit Gold.

"Ouch..." Gold pulled back and held his mouth. "Payback's a bitch," he muttered.

Silver spat on his sheeting again. He shot Gold a sour look. "You're one to talk."

Gold sighed and laid down on his bed. He made sure not to touch any of the places that were stained with cum. "That was quite the turn of events."

"Actually, Blue just wanted us to make up already."

Gold grinned. He looked like sunshine with his naturally tan skin and rosy cheeks. "Just admit that you've always been a little gay for my dashing good looks."

Silver looked like he wanted to frown but he still ended up smiling. "And you're as straight as an arrow, huh."

"Yes, even got a certificate!"

"Please tell me you're joking."

Gold got up and walked over to his desk. He pulled out a laminated sheet of paper from one of the drawers and gave it to Silver. "It says, 'Certified heterosexual' right here." Gold pointed at the section he was referring to.

Silver tried reading it but he had a hard time making out the words. Gold's handwriting was rivalling with hieroglyphs. In the end, though, he saw that Gold was telling the truth. "You wrote this yourself."

"I might have." Gold grinned sheepishly. "You gotta deal with your insecurities somehow, don'tcha?"

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
